Prince's Control
by Guanbae's
Summary: Ini sebuah kisah tentang pengorbanan. Teman.. saudara.. dan siapapun yang pantas kalian lindungi, tapi mampukah? Dan yang ku tahu, setiap jiwa punya titik lemahnya. [P'101 / Lai Guanlin-Yoo Seonho, Bae Jinyoung-Park Jihoon, Park Woojin-Ahn Hyungseob] / M content! bully/ DLDR anda sdh diperingatkan !1!1!
1. Prolog

**Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by _ **Guanbae's**_

Warning! Typo, OOC, 17

.

.

.

 **Don't like don't read**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

.

.

.

 **Prolog :**

"Jihoonie kemariii.. Kamu ingin menggantikan posisi Uri Byeongari bukan ?"

"Hyunggg jebal, aku sudah terbiasa.. aku akan baik-baik saja"

"Y..ya..ya kalian fikir kalian berhak memperlakukan seseorang seenaknya ? Kalian ini monster brenggss –"

"Owww sepertinya kelinci kecil ini butuh sesuatu untuk memperbaiki bicaranya hmm ?"

"Dan kali ini anak ayam sepertinya yang menjadi korban? dasar manusia-manusia biadab !"

"Apaa tindakanmu tidak keterlaluan ? Mmm..Ma..Makudku yahh ayolah dia tetap sepupuku sialan!"

"Apakah memang semuanya ditakdirkan begini ?"

"Ciihhh sebenarnya kau sengaja kan ?"

"Aku sebenarnya.. masih berada di bawah yang lainnya"

"Aku pasti akan menghapus semua ini dan mereset semua sistem bodoh ini.. Aku janji!"

-TBC-

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim (bow)

Di sini author masih newbie, ga juga sih karena emang udah buat beberapa ff yang selalu berhenti di tengah jalan jadi ga dipublish samsek hehe. You can call me pyongpyong. Maafin author yang di sini nistain para uke, abis gimana dong pyong suka seme yang berkuasa hohoho. Jangan kaget yaa pyong masih baru tapi udah berani bikin ginian. Sebenernya pyong udah jadi reader 4-5 tahun lamanya dan baru berani buat setelah banyak ide dari Produce 101. Pyong sebenernya kecewa berat otp yang pyong ship pada terpisah kaya jinseob dan guanho :(( . FF ini emang aneh sih jadi mian ne readernim, pyong akan berusaha maksimal . So help me guys i need your reviews, kamsahamnida :3


	2. Chapter 1 Pernawaran Pergantian Posisi

**Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by _ **Guanbae's**_

Warning! Typo, OOC, 17

.

.

.

 **Don't like don't read**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

.

.

.

Ini sebuah kisah tentang pengorbanan. Teman.. saudara.. dan siapapun yang pantas kalian lindungi, tapi mampukah? Ketika dia yang kuat memegang kendali akankah kita hanya melihat dan ikut tunduk seperti telah kehilangan atau justru berusaha merebut sistem kontrol yang ada? Pesan disampaikan dengan airmata dan harapan terselip dalam helaan napas. Dan yang ku tahu, setiap jiwa punya titik lemahnya.

.

.

[Chapter 1/ Penawaran pergantian posisi]

Lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi ditemani angin yang berhembus. Perlahan seseorang itu merapatkan jaketnya sambil menghampiri tempat itu. Ya tempat special bagi sebagian orang dan neraka bagi sebagian lainnya.

Namanya Park Jihoon. Namja dengan ukuran tubuh mungil ekhem –bantet– ekhem itu merupakan salah satu siswa Wanna One High School yang duduk di kelas 3-B. Matanya yang berseri dan senyumnya yang mudah mengembang. Dia sangat bersinar…. dann.. cantik ? Entahlahh..

Saat ini ia sedang mencari sesosok sahabatnya yang sedikit lemot itu. Yoo Seonho, anak dari Yoo ahjuma yang berkerja di rumahnya. Keluarga Yoo telah mengabdi pada keluarga Jihoon bertahun-tahun lamanya. Orang tua Jihoon yang memang rendah hati dan tidak membeda-bedakan status sosial sangat menyayangi keluarga Yoo serta Seonho yang tumbuh bersama Jihoon layaknya saudara, dan Jihoon bersahabat dengan Seonho. Kemarin malam Seonho berjanji akan menemaninya mencari buku di perpustakaan kota, namun sosoknya hingga kini bahkan belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Ohhh tidak tidakk.. Dia tidak pesek seperti salah satu alumni yang kulitnya sedikit terpapar sinar UV, Kai sunbaenim yang batang hidungnya memang muncul malu-malu(in)/maaf oppa author nistain/

Ia memang tidak bodoh untuk tau dimana sahabatnya itu. 'Pasti ia ada di nerakanya' batin pemuda berusia 19 tahun itu malang. Neraka? Julukannya MRoom. Tempat hukuman bagi beberapa siswa yang memang keadaannya seperti sahabatnya. Terlalu lemah untuk melawan dengan kekuasaan karena memang tidak memilikinya. Sekolah ini memang seperti pada umumnya, yang parah tetap pada siapa yang berkuasa. Sistem di sekolah ini memang tidak biasa dan cukup ganjil sebenarnya. Guru-guru berusaha tidak peduli dengan apapun yang para pangeran lakukan. Para pangeran itu berasal dari keluarga-keluarga yang memang chaebol, dan sekolah ini dibangun atas permintaan mereka. Lai Guanlin, Bae Jinyoung, Park Woojin, Samuel Kim, dan Joo Haknyeon. Pangeran yang memegang kontrol, bahkan untuk para pangeran lainnya.

Mroom merupakan fasilitas VVIP untuk para pangeran. Di sini tempat mereka 'bermain'. Anggap saja seperti basecamp dilengkapi fasilitas bintang lima dan kedap suara. Dan di tempat inilah semuanya terjadi. Hidup mereka serta takdir mereka.

.

.

.

Dannn mari kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya. Jihoon terlihat gugup saat ini, tanggan kanannya perlahan menempelkan sidik jari pada pendeteksi di sebelah pintu yang Mroom. Ia terlihat pucat dan sedikit bergetar, keringat mengalir di dahinya meskipun suhu sekarang cukup membuat kedinginan. Wajar… ini musim gugur.

Perlahan pintu terbuka dan masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia memasuki Mroom.

 _SSRRATTTTT_

Jihoon tentu saja belum buta. Di sana ia dapat melihat sahabatnya terbaring telungkup di pangkuan sang raja monster. 'LAI GUANLIN yang biadab'-batin Jihoon. Ia dapat melihat sahabatnya itu terisak dengan pasrah dan tubuhnya dipecuti oleh sebuah ikat pinggang oleh Guanlin. Dan diujung sana, ia dapat melihat Hyungseob terikat disebuah kayu berbentuk X dengan tatapan kosong. Ini kerjaan Woojin pasti. Memanfaatkan perasaan Hyungseob dan berakhir menjadikannya mainan. Sialan memang sepupunya yang sepertinya salah gaul. Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, ia menutup matanya. Mencoba menginterupsi dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"P..pe..rmisiii.. Kalian para makhluk bi..bbb..bia..dab Lepaskan Seonho dan Hyungseob!"

Sontak semuanya mengalihkan pandangannya, Seonho melebarkan pupil matanya terkejut. 'Apa yang kau lakukan di sini hyunggg kau harusnya menungguku di gerbang sajaa' Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Wahh wahh wahh.. lihat siapa yang datangg? Ommo?Park?"

Itu Jinyoung menengok kearah Woojin yang nampak tidak peduli dan tetap bermain dengan Hyungseob. Kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher Jihoon dari belakang. Menghembuskan napasnya dan berbisik.

"Manis sekali kelinciku..Pemberani eohh?"

Dan menjilat cuping telinga Jihoon. Muka Jihoon sedari tadi memerah, tangannya mengepal dan keringat mengalir semakin deras di tubuhnya. Kentara takut sekali sebenarnya.

"Lepaskan Jihoon hyung! Jeball! Aku..aaku..aku.. akan melakukan apapun yang kau miin..ta.. Kumohon ini salahku yang membuat janji dengannya.."

Suara Seonho nampak bergetar. Ia turun dari pangkuan Guanlin dan berlutut di depannya. Salah satu tangannya meremat ujung celana kaki yang menyilang di depannya.

"Jinjja? Maksudku.. Benar-benar apapun ? Heol keuntungan besar haha"

Guanlin membalasnya dengan seringaian. Ekspresinya tidak berubah. Dingin dan licik.

"Tapi kau kira aku bodoh, HAH !? Jihoonie sayang~ telah berapa kali kau lakukan ini hmm? Kau bahkan gemetar dan mau menantang kami?"

"Aku akan.. akuu.. akan membu..at ke..ke..sepakatan dengan kalian, ba..bagaimana?'

"Jangann hyungg pergi sajaaa jebal.. Aku akan baik-baik sajaa.."

Seonho berusaha melindungi Jihoon meski dalam keadaannya kini. Guanlin menjambak Seonho dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Matanya memicing menatap Jihoon. Jihoon gugup. Ia tau berapa kali dicoba pun ia takkan menang melawan para pangeran ini. Sepupunya tercinta itu –cuihh mana mungkin membantunya. Meskipun mereka keluarga, namun keluarga sepupunya itu sangat berbeda dengan keluarganya. Rintihan Seonho terdengar, mulutnya kini telah disumpal oleh sebuah sapu tangan. Terlalu berisik bagi Guanlin mendengar ia berteriak. Memangnya ini teater pikirnya.

"Aaa..a..akk..aku akan menggantikannya!Akkhh.."

Pekik Jihoon meskipun dengan awal tersendat. Maaf yaa, tapi Jinyoung yang menganggap Jihoon benar-benar lucu menggigit lehernya gemas. Kali ini Woojin tertarik. Ia yang sedari tadi menyiksa Hyungseob berhenti dan berpaling melihat.

"Menggantikan? Maka kali ini aku akan punya mainan? Assa terima saja Guan. Aku sudah lama mengincar kelinci kecil ini. Susah sebenarnya karna dia bukan level bawah. Tapi lihat? Dia melemparkan dirinya sendiri demi pembantunya itu hahahahaha"

Jinyoung tampak senang sekali dengan penawaran Jihoon. Tidak masalah kalau hari ini temannya yang brengsek itu-tolong bercerminlah baejin!- melepaskan Seonho dan kemudian keesokannya Jihoon dibawah kendalinya.

"Kau ! Kau merendahkan sahabatku ?"

Kini rasa gemetarnya hilang. Jihoon benar-benar tidak tahan jika seseorang mulai merendahkan Seonho. Ia melepaskan lilitan Jinyong dan meninjunya sekeras yang ia bisa. Jinyoung tersentak mundur, sudut bibirnya terluka. Mau bagaimanapun Jihoon tetap laki-laki bukan ?

Woojin kini mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda bermarga Ahn dihadapannya. Ia sempat kaget juga dengan penawaran terberani Jihoon kali ini. Biasanya ia hanya akan menawarkan penawaran sebagaimana mestinya.

"Seobie sayangg, kamu jangan nakal yaaaa biar ga aku hukum kaya Seonho. Kamu gam au Euiwoongmu itu bernasib seperti Jihoon ? Haknyeon masih kosong loh setelah kemarin bosan dengan mainannya"

"Jangan mengancamku seperti itu Park Woojin!"

Woojin terkejut. Sejak kapan Hyungseob berani seperti ini ? Dia kan selalu tunduk tanpa perlawanan di kakinya ahhhhh…. Woojin mengerti sekarang Hyungseob merasa ada yang senasib dengannya dan berpikir untuk menciptakan aliansi. Tapi Woojin tidak suka, Hyungseob itu harus benar-benar dikontrolnya mau bagaimanapun juga.

"Seobie ? Aku sangat terkejut lohh, belajar dari mana kamu berontak seperti itu ?"

Woojin menggertak pelan. Tangannya mengelus rambut Hyungseob perlahan. Turun ke dagu dan berakhir ke tengkuk. Titik kontrol Hyungseob adalah tengkuknya. Dielusnya bagian itu perlahan kemudia ditekannya.

"Seobie ? Neo gwaenchana ?"

Mengecek keadaan Hyungseob yang seperti diduganya. Badannya sudah mulai menggigil gemetar, mukanya sudah memerah hingga ketelinga. Matanya terpejam dan ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Nee.. aku..aku.. aku ma.. nta.. maa.."

"Bicara yang jelas dongg Seobie, hukumanmu kali ini akan lebih berat bersiaplah"

Bisiknya perlahan dan menghembuskan nafas pada tengkuk Hyungseob. Seringai yang dihiasi bibir ginsulnya membuatnya entah kenapa terlihat semakin, berkuasa. Karena memang, berkali kalipun ia akan tetap menang.

Lihat kini Jinyoung bangkit. Mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terdapat noda darah akibat luka tinju dari Jihoon. Ia terlihat menyeringai kemudian mendekati Jihoon. Hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi,

"Hyung tahan sebentar. Selanjutnya kau boleh memainkannya hingga puas. Jihoonie kemariii.. Kamu ingin menggantikan posisi Uri Byeongari bukan ?"

Guanlin memerintah lagi. Jihoon bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia benar-benar ketakutan hingga ingin mati rasanya. Ia pasti akan menjadi orang yang menyesal jika ia mundur seperti .

"Hyunggg jebal, aku sudah terbiasa.. aku akan baik-baik saja"

Seonho menenangkan kembali. Berhasil melepas sumpalan di mulutnya setelah berusaha keras. Guanlin lengah, sedari tadi ia asik memperhatikan Jihoon.

"Hmm ? Baiklah-baiklahh.. Hari ini aku cukup lelah. Jadi kau cukup kemari dan memberiku sedikit kecupan, lalu kau bisa membawa my byeongari pergi untuk hari ini. Untuk besok tukar dirimu dengan Seonho. Ahh jangan, tapi serahkan dirimu. Aku belum bosan dengan Seonho"

"A.. apa ? Aku fikir Seonho akan bebas lalu bagaimana dengan Hyungseob ?"

"Lihatt anak ini meminta lebih kan ? Cepat kerjakan lalu enyah dan biarkan Hyungseob dalam kontrol Woojin hyung"

Jihoon yang tidak punya pilihan kemudian berjalan ke arah Guanlin. Mengecupnya secepat kilat dan segera memapah Seonho. Menatap Hyungseob dengan menggumamkan kalimat kecil "mian" dan dibalas Hyungseob dengan bisikan "gwaenchanayo hyung" . Kemudian Jihoon membawa Seonho meninggalkan ruangan itu diiringi tatapan tajam para pangeran. Minus Haknyeon yang sedari tadi di alam mimpinya. Dan Samuel yang sedang berada di Amerika.

-tbc-

.

.

.

Readernim mian nee, sebenernya adegan ini terinspirasi dari adegan final ep p101 waktu guanlin minta jihoon cipok pipinya tapi keliatan 'kaya' sedikit maksa. Jadilah ff nista ini mengalir di otak author dengan bisikan-bisikan "bagaimana jika guanlin berkuasa ? Memerintah yg lainnya ?" Dan halhal lainnya. Thanks cingudeul for reviewsnyaa :)


	3. Chapter 2 Peraturan dan Penjelasan

**Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by ** _Guanbae's_**

.

.

.

Warning! Typo, OOC, 17

 **Don't like don't read**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hak Siswa**

1\. Level tertinggi A. Biasa disebut pangeran. Berisi anak jendral, anak konglomerat, anak petinggi negara, anak kepala mafia, dan orang penting lainnya. Berkuasa penuh atas Level F. –author buat disini Guan level A ya

2\. Level tengah ( B,C,D) berisi anak yang orang tuanya memilki jabatan namun bukan pemimpin maupun ketua. Diurutkan berdasarkan jabatan untuk B,C,D . Boleh mengajukan penawaran karena pangeran tidak berkuasa penuh, kecuali telah adanya kesepakatan. –yang lebih sering ancaman sih jatuhnya

3\. Level terendah (tidak mampu, nerd, dan kalangan bawah lainnya) akan menempati level F dan berada di bawah kendali mutlak level A.

 **B. Peraturan Sekolah**

1\. Siswa B-F wajib hadir tepat waktu

2\. Makan siang disediakan kantin. Level F mengambil setelah level lain selesai

3\. Pakaian rapih dan bersih

4\. Menggunakan seragam sesuai jadwal

5\. Diadakan kontrak. Maka sebelum kontrak habis akan ada denda apabila pindah sekolah

6\. Pada semester 2 akan diadakan penyaringan 60 siswa unggul

7\. Level dapat berubah

8\. Mroom diperuntukan bagi level A-D . Namun level B-D harus izin terlebih dahulu dengan surat lengkap apabila ingin meminjam ruangan tersebut, dan wajib meninggalkan ruangan apabila telah ada level A

 **C. Fasilitas**

1\. Ruang Kelas dilengkapi LCD dan TV, Papan tulis touch screen

2\. Ruang Kesenian

3\. Audiovisual

4\. Lab Bahasa

5\. Lab Percobaan

6\. Kolam Renang

7\. Lapangan olahraga outdoor (basket, sepak bola, track lari, voli) bisa setting menjadi indoor

8\. Ruang pelatihan fisik dan matrial arts

9\. Perpustakaan

10\. Ruang Astronomi

11\. Cafetaria

12\. Jam tangan multifungsi (dilengkapi hologram)

13\. Mroom & Mroom+ (level A)

a. Mroom

· Tempat bersantai

· Meja billiard

· Kamar

· Ruang games (peralatan lengkap) +playzone

· Karaoke

b. Mroom+

· Mroom

· Nroom (fasilitas bintang lima tambahan yang bisa direquest)

· Troom (fasilitas olahraga yang lebih lengkap dengan lapangan berkuda dan menembak)

 **D. Informasi Umum**

Wanna One High School merupakan sekolah khusus pria yang dibangun tahun 2101 dengan anggaran dari para orang tua level A dan atas permintaan level A. Sekolah internasional yang memiliki fasilitas terlengkap dan tercanggih yang dapat di akses seluruh siswa tanpa terkecuali. Berada di lingkungan luar angkasa tepat diatas bumi dengan 4 musim sepeti bumi dan iklim bumi. Memiliki ruangan khusus tempat bermain yang disebut Mroom. Mroom untuk level A merupakan Mroom. Sekolah ini membuka pendaftaran setiap tahun, dengan kuota pertahun 101 siswa dan pada semester kedua akan disaring menjadi 60 siswa. Siswa yang tersisih akan ditempatkan di sekolah unggul diluar Wanna One High School. Sekolah ini dilengkapi sistem keamanan yang ketat sehingga informasi rahasia tidak akan bocoh termasuk informasi level A.

-tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim (bow)

Mian karna ini bukan storynya melainkan penjelasahan mengenai beberapa hal. Di chapter mendatang, pyong mau adain Q&A supaya readernim ngerti cerita berantakannya pyong hehehe.. Jadi yang mau tanya-tanya bisa PM author atau reviews juga boleh ;) pyong akan sangat berterimakasih kalau readernim meluangkan waktunnya untuk sekedar fav, reviews, follow, apalagi ask pyong untuk Q&A. Nahh pyong juga mau kasih kabar buruknyaa, kalo pyong sudah mulai semesteran lagii pyong ga akan bisa update tiap hari, karena selain tugas kebetulan pyong ada job untuk design kostum pertunjukan teater gitchuu hehehe tapi tentunya akan pyong usahakan update tiap minggu~ Doakan semesteran pyong yaa semoga bisa naik nilainya hehehe . Everyone Fighting~

... Saranghae, Pyong ;3


	4. Curhat

Annyeong readernim (bow)

Maaf lagi-lagi bukan update story, author cm bingung aja nihh gimana baiknya apa dilanjut atau gaa karna banyak yg minta ganti cast karna underage. Nihh pyong sebenernya ga bakal bisa bikin adegan * karena pyong pun sebenernya masih seumuran baejin yaa lebih muda sih malahhh hehehe :" jadi paling sebatas foreplay, karena dari awal pyong buat ff dengan cast merekaa kalo ganti cast pyong ga akan lagi dapet feelnya dan berakhir bosen dan ff ini akan pyong tinggalkann :( Jadi gimanaa nihh readernim ? Lagian ada tulisan Don't like don't read ada warning tapi ga dihirauin pyong jadi sedihh :( dan juga ini kan semi-bdsm jadi yaa paling sebatas fisik kaya bully2 gituu.. Cuma karena ada kata bdsm mungkin kesannya gimana gitu yaa hmm :(( Soo what should pyong do ? Thanks readernim saranghaee :3


	5. Chapter 5 Tboys 1- Ahn Hyungseob

**Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by ** _Guanbae's_**

Warning! Typo, OOC, 17

.

.

.

 **Don't like don't read**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

.

.

.

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

.

.

[Chapter 3 / Tboys 1- Ahn Hyungseob]

"Yaa.. Ahn Hyungseob dari mana keberanianmu tadi eoh ?"

"Dia akan diam terus jika kau belum melepaskannya, hyung"

"Ahn, aku bertanya padamu. Buka matamu dan tatap aku !"

Woojin benar-benar kehilangan kesabarannya. Hyungseob sedari tadi masih setia dengan sikapnya yang enggan untuk membuka mata. Woojin mencengkram rahangnya dan membuatnya mendongak. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dia sangat ketakutan dan kehilangan kuasa atas tubuhnya. Pikirannya menolak untuk diajak bekerjasama. Mulutnya terkunci rapat akibat digigitnya sendiri, menolak untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan.

"Dasar membosankan! Setidaknya kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku bodoh.. mungkin dihiasi sedikit desahan ?"

Diikuti gigi taringnya yang sedikit mencuat di antara belahan bibirnya, Woojin menyeringai merasa mendapatkan ide yang menarik. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya, berjalan ke arah sebuah laci. Tangannya nampak mencari sebuah benda yang sedari tadi merasuki pikirannya. 'Aha ketemu !' batinnya senang. Ia kembali berjalan mendekati Hyungseob yang masih terikat, tampak memegang sebuah barang… tunggu suntikan ? Tapi untuk apa ?

"Hmm itu alat yang baru kubeli kan hyung ?"

Guanlin terlihat penasaran dan tertarik. Owhowh kalua kalian ingin tau, suntikan itu berisi cairan-yang pyong lupa namanya. Obat itu baru dibelinya kemarin dari transaksi yang pamannya notabae seorang mafia lakukan, ia menitip obat itu. Dosisnya yang tidak tinggi tapi tetap saja menarik membuatnya penasaran, jadi ia berniat menggunakan obat tersebut untuk bermain-main dengan sobatnya bersama para "Tboy" atau mainan mereka.

"Hyungseobiee ini hukumanmu karena kamu berani melawanku tadi"

" ..tapi akuu.. aku benar. Sungguh.. aku menyesal.. aku minta maaf Woojin"

Hyungseob panik. Meskipun tidak mengetahui isi dari cairan dalam suntikan tersebut namun feelingnya mengatakan bahwa itu buruk. Terlebih ketika para prince terlihat penasaran. Baejin yang bersandar pada salah satu pilar dengan tangan terlipat di dada. Serta Guanlin masih duduk dengan memangku kakinya dan terlihat memegang segelas wine.

"Woojin ? Kau kehilangan kesopananmu juga Ahn ? Oppa !"

"Ma.. ma. Maaf o..oppa ? Aku namja kalau kau sudah lupa !"

"Jangan banyak bicara Ahn ! Nikmati saja ya hukumanmuu~"

Woojin menahan leher Hyungseob dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya berusaha menyuntikan cairan yang diambilnya hingga tersisa setengah. Rasanya aneh. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas. Seperti kehilangan setengah kesadarannya, Hyungseob mulai meronta. Desahan frustasi mulai keluar dari bibirnya. Mukanya benar-benar memerah hingga ketelinga. Rasanya sama ketika titik kontrolnya dikuasai.

"Kumohhonnhh.. Jangannhh maafkan akuu kumohonhh aaakhhh"

"Hm ? Tadi kau terlihat sangat menantangku, kenapa semudah ini sekarang?"

"Hyungg reaksinya tidak jauh berbeda, atau … belum ?"

Segitu penasarannya kah kau Bae Jinyoung ? Atau kau mau sesuatu yang lebih kejam dan menantang ?

"Hahaha dasar Baejin yang kejam"

"Panggil aku hyung, Guan sialan !"

Sebuah kaleng bekas minuman melayang di udara sebelum menghantam telak kepala Guanlin.

"Ya! Hyung ini sakit tau !"

Dan seolah kehilangan sikap ice princenya, Guanlin merajuk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya pada hyungnya. Okay sebenarnya ini part paling menggelikan menurut para prince. Ketika sang ice prince merajuk dengan tampang datarnya itu bahkan lebih mengerikan dari pada menjadi tboys. ––Maaf sepertinya author sedikit berlebihan

"Aku pergi"

Putus Guanlin setelah melihat reaksi para hyung yang nampak seperti bercermin dan dihadapkan pada penampakan hantu minki. Baejin menyusul dengan alasan akan mengikuti ulangan Matematika. Ya mau bagaimanapun mereka sedang bersekolah dan merupakan para pewaris yang tentu saja harus memiliki otak cemerlang sebagai siasat.

Mari kita tengok kembali apa yang Park Woojin lakukan pada mainannya. Kini Hyungseob telah berpindah kepangkuannya. Lehernya dilingkari colar dan blazer sekolah maupun dasinya telah tertanggalkan. Kemeja putihnya sudah kusut dan basah akibat keringat. Tangannya mengepal di atas dada Woojin menjaga jarak agar badan mereka tidak menempel. Ohhh ayolah Hyungseob tentu saja membenci Woojin. Namun apalah daya, sebagai level D ia tidak bisa mengelak dan tentu saja nyalinya ciut. Cukup Woojin saja yang memainkannya, ia tidak mau jika para pangeran memberinya kartu merah yang berarti ia dapat dibully oleh seentro sekolah.

Woojin membenamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher namja dihadapannya. Tangannya merengkuh dan menekan tengkuk Hyungseob. Ia menghirup aroma susu yang terpancar. Hufftt jadi tidak tahan menggigitnya! Menyerah pada nafsunya, Woojin menggigit leher Hyungseob kemudian menjilatnya serta menghisapnya kuat. Meninggalkan tanda yang tidak akan hilang dalam beberapa hari.

"Akkkhhh kumohhhonnhh aaakhhh woo.. akkhh, iniii sangatthh akhhkhh"

"Hmm ? Kenapa bicaramu selalu tidak jelas sih sayang ?"

Seolah menggejek keadaannya yang tidak bisa berbuat banyak, nada perkataannya benar-benar memuakkan. 'Ini akibat obat sialan yang sialnya masuk dengan sial ke tubuhku ! Shit suara suara laknat yang keluar dari bibirnya ini arrrghhhhhh !' Hyungseob membatin frutasi diiringi umapatan umpatan bentuk rasa cintanya–coret–kekesalannya

"Memohonlah, lepaskan bajumu dan merangkak ke tiang di depan sana ! Dan aku punya mainan untukmu~"

Ini dia. Seperti inilah tboys bekerja. Menghibur para pangeran dan melaksanakan perintahnya. Permintaan gila, memuaskan nafsu bejat mereka kali ini. Kemarin ia disuruh memakai baju maid dengan rok pendeknya yang bikin merinding, ahhh menyeramkan. Ingin sekali pemuda bermarga Ahn itu memenggal sang Park. Ingin. Sangat.

.

.

.

~Another side with Park Jihoon and Yoo Seonho~

"Hyung mengapa kau lakukan hal itu ? Aku sudah bilang kan aku baik-baik saja. Kau hanya akan berakhir seperti menyerahkan jiwamu pada para iblis arrghhh hal ini membuatku frustasi"

"Nan gwaenchana Seonho-yaa~ Aku bersyukur uri byeongari bisa menepati janjinya menemaniku ke perpustakaan hehehe"

Nahkan hyung bodohnya. Yang entah terlalu baik atau terlalu bodoh. Baik dan bodoh beda tipis sekali sih. Hyung dan sahabatnya selalu berkata bahwa Seonho itu polos dan perlu dilindungi serta dilestarikan. Memangnya dia ini satwa langka ? Bagaimana bisa dia polos setelah otaknya dicemari si mesum Guanlin ? Kalian lebih pantas menyebutnya lemot. Otaknya bekerja dibawah kecepatan rata-rata astagaaa. Tapi tidak perlu sampai hyungnya mengorbankan diri kan ? Ini benar-benar .Mungkin hyungnya terbentur sesuatu yang keras dan menjadi gila!

"YA PARK JIHOON ! Jeballll batalkan penawarannya. Dengan pertukaran ini pun akan percuma. Ice prince idiot itu akan tetap menjadikanku mainannya"

"Aish jinja ? Kau baru bebas dan sudah berani mengumpat padaku ? Woah daebak Yoo Seonho"

Seonho membatu di tempat. Seingatnya mereka kini sudah berada jauh dari Mroom. Dan bagaimana bisa Guanlin muncul seperti itu. Jangan-jangan ia jelmaan hantu? Aishh bulu kuduknya berdiri semua.

"Sedang apa kau mengikuti kami ke sini ? Perjanjiannya sudah diterima kan ? Seonho sudah bebas jadi kau tidak bisa melakukannya!"

"Ssssssttt Park Jihoon, kau memang begini atau hanya karna pemban-ahh sahabatmu yang jadi korban maka kau jadi berisik begini, hmm?"

Guanlin menunjukan raut jijiknya ketika mengucapkan sahabat. Ia mencengkram dagu Jihoon dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Pergi kau ke neraka Lai Guanlin !"

Dengan umpatan keras tepat di mukanya. Wuahh Jihoon memang benar-benar menarik. Guanlin melepaskan cengkramannya kasar, dan menunjukan senyum remeh. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan Jihoon dan Guanlin sebelum akhirnya menghilang di belokan tangga ke arah lantai tiga.

"Apakah dia benar-benar ke neraka ? Jadi neraka ada di lantai tiga ?"

Nahkan , Seonho dan otaknya sudah kembali. Sepertinya ia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Guanlin yang tiba-tiba dan pergi begitu saja. Ahhh sebenarnya diusir Jihoon.

"Seonho-yaa, Hyunggg neomuu saranghae~ Tapi jebal, hilangkan kebiasaanmu memanggilku tanpa hyung"

"Ahh mian hyung hehe"

Seonho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sebenarnya. Memasang muka menyengirnya. Ia kalau sudah kalap biasanya akan memanggil siapapun lengkap dengan marganya dan dikurangi embel-embel bentuk hormat.

"Kajja Seonho-yaa, hyung akan mengobati punggungmu di mobil. Berdirimu nampak tidak baik, hyung juga punya banyak camilan"

Ahh dia hampir lupa dengan punggungnya. Rasanya sakit, ia sudah menerima sekitar 20 sabetan kulit gesper itu di punggungnya yang mungkin keadaannya sudah dihiasi memar dan beberapa luka memanjang. Hahhh miris.. Ia tidak akan menyalahkan takdir dan keadaan yang diberikan tuhan padanya. Ia hanya membenci sikap para pangeran yang seolah menyalahgunakan apa yang tuhan berikan pada mereka. Dia menutup matanya sejenak dan menarik nafas. Kemudian berpikir bagaimana seandainya dunia berputar ? Mungkinkah ?

Tak mereka sadari dari kejauhan sesosok namja memandang mereka sendu. Bergumam pelan mengucapkan harapannya dengan hembusan nafas yang akan terbawa oleh angin.

"Apakah memang semuanya ditakdirkan begini ?"

-tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim (bow)

Hehe.. hehe.. ini ga terlalu kejam kan ? Pyong memang masih ada tulisan semi-bdsm tapi itu murni karna pyong belum sempet ngedit dan itu copas tiap chapter. Ini kan momen keluarga ya lebaran, jadi author belum megang leptop lagi buat ngedit2- tapi udah buat streaming dll sihh- sedangkan pake hp itu susah ngeditnya ga tau kenapa. Pyong mau berterimakasih banyak buat yang ngasih masukan soal underage dll tapi ada entah itu satu orang atau gimana ga berani nunjukin nama tapi berani2nya ngehujat pyong.. Pyong sih maunya nanggepin positif tapi ya pyong kan juga manusia jadi wajar kan kalo kesel, pyong kan udah berkali2 bilang ini salah pyong yang masukin 'semi-bdsm' dan sudah kasih alesannya, makanya jadi orang itu "BUDAYAKAN MEMBACA" kamu yang bilang pyong itu masih segini tapi pikirannya udah gini masa depan pyong gimana dll lah kamu aja sudah setua itu (entah lebih muda/tua dari pyong) belum membudayakan membaca, melakukan observasi sebelum menunjukan pendapat. Apa ga malu ? Kamu berkoar-koar tentang masalah terpelajar atau tidak (ini segi pandang pyog yaa) tapi kamu sendiri tidak menunjukan sikap terpelajar ?

Like this :

1\. "Don't like don't read"  
"Disini author masih newbie"  
HEH AUTHOR HINA bisa bisanya masih ngerasa newbie tapi bikin fanfic beginian. Pake cast ANAK ANAK GUE YANG BAHKAN BELUM DEWASA! lu otak dikemanain sih, kok bisa bisanya jadiin mereka fantasi seksual... mereka bias lo? Lo sayang sama mereka? YA JANGAN BIKIN YANG GINI! Reminder : mereka itu line 99-00-01-02 pantes emang lu bikin fantasi kayak gini tentang mereka? PANTES EMANG HAAH? SIALAN LU

ans : kamu otaknya dikemanain neng ? Fantasi seksual gimana pula, itukan ada ya "BULLY" budayakan membaca, sialan lu ? Neng otaknya dikemanain nyampein pendapat tapi ga sopan hohoho :)

2\. Ya tuhan... gedenya mau jadi apa lu... bisa yah punya fantasi kayak gini... ya tuhan...

ans : pyong mau jadi arsitek dan perancang pembangunan, cita-cita pyong dari kecil. Pyong bersyukur sekarang ada di salah satu sekolah favorit di kota pyong dan sedang bersaing dengan teman-teman pyong yang jenius dan pyong yang begini adanya untuk PTN dua tahun yang akan datang, doakan ya semuaa terimakasih :)

Buat Nonono 546 dan yang lainnya yang mendukung pyong terimakasih yaa sudah mau membaca dan mengobservasi dulu sebelum berkomentar ;)

.

.

Lain kali bersikaplah lebih bijak dalam segala hal jika kamu merasa lebih baik. Remember ! Di atas langit masih ada langit :) maaf juga ini panjang karena cuap-cuap pyong, sekali lagi readers thanks for your support :3


	6. Chapter 6 Tboys 2- Yoo Seonho

Buat readernim yang masih kurang perhatian pyong mohonnn banget

1\. Ini bukan BDSM, karena itu murni salah pyong nulis summary. Itu bahkan sekitar seminggu yang lalu, dan sudah diperbaiki jadi kalau kalian baru berkoar sekarang, fix. Kalian ketinggalan jaman.

2\. Jangan pake guest, biar pyong bisa liat stories, fav stories kalian kaya gimana. Biar sekalian satu-satu disesuain sama kemauan kalian, tapi ini kan story pyong jd ga perlu kan ?

3\. Tolong itu dari kemarin yang bilang pelecehan seksual, sama fantasi seksual. Itu bahasanya tolong dikondisikan.

Sampe chap ini bahkan belum ada adegan kisseunya :( karena Pyong belum bisa dapet feelnya , apalagi yang bilang pelecehan seksual tapi ngeship juga. Itu mah munafik ! Ngeship bxb sama aja kan pelecehan seksual ? Coba bayangin kalau kalian punya anak trus ada orang yang ngefans sama anak kalian trus ngebayangin kalau anak kalian dijadiin gay ? Sama aja kan ?

4\. Pyong masih 10 tahun lagi kali baru mikirin soal 'anak' . Tolong jangan hiperbola kalian nganggap mereka anak. Kalau dongsaeng iyaa, ohh apa jangan-jangan yang ngomongin anak mulu itu sudah ibu2 atau kebelet punya anak ?

Sejauh ini pyong 'masih' berusaha positive thinking, tapi lama-lama pyong capek juga. Inspirasi pyong ga jalan jadwal pyong juga jadi berantakan :( karena kebetulan pyong punya jadwal harian.

Jadi readernim sekali lagi, INI BUKAN BDSM. Makasih. Tolong bilangin itu katanya yang gabaca, liat summary duluan aja udah jijik. Summarynya aja udah dibenerin dari kapan tau, dia baru berkoar :")

Okelahhh ini ceritanya~

 **Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by ** _Guanbae's_**

Warning! Typo, OOC, 17

 **Don't like don't read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

.

.

.

Pagi ini nampak lebih mendung dari biasanya. Aura sedikit mencekam dan sialnya Seonho harus datang lebih pagi karena dapat tugas piket pagi. Sekolah benar-benar sepi nampaknya baru beberapa anak yang datang, itupun berada di kelasnya masing-masing.

Ukkhh Seonho menyesalkan nasibnya sebagai anak kelas satu. Dia dapat kelas di lantai tiga, dan menurut Seonho itu membuang tenaganya. Hari ini dia kurang sehat. Jika ditelisik lebih jauh, bibirnya nampak sedikit pucat. Kemarin setelah menemani Jihoon hyungnya ke perpustakaan ia pulang lebih dulu, karena ada tugas rumah yang harus dikerjakan dan di-email saat itu juga. Dan berakibat tubuhnya yang terguyur air hujan dan terserang flu dalam jangka waktu kurang dari dua jam.

Semalam hyungnya sudah mengomeli habi-habisan dirinya, dan jika bukan karena acara makan malam yang harus dihadiri keluarga Jihoon, mungkin dirinya akan terus diberi berbagai macam petuah menyebalkan. Yang sungguh menyebalkan.

Ketika Seonho tiba di kelasnya, sepi menyapa. Hanya terdengar detik jarum jam dan detak jantungnya seolah bersahutan. Hufffftttt dihembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian Seonho meletakkan tasnya dan segera mencari alat pembersih jendela. Yang lainnya belum hadir pikirnya, mungkin terjebak kemacetan.

Seonho mengelap kaca dengan telaten seolah enggan menyisakan satupun titik di sana. Ia meniup-niupkan nafasnya kemudian mengelapnya dengan kain di tangannya. Ahhhh lucunya~

 _GGRREEEPPPPPP_

Seonho terkejut ketika seseorang merengkuhnya dari belakang. Ia nyaris saja berteriak namun mulutnya dibungkam oleh sebuah tangan.

" HHHMMMMM APA AKU DICULIKKK ? "

Yayaya salahkan saja dia dan otak blanknya yang kadang-kadang muncul. Kadang-kadang tolong digaris bawahi.

" Senang sekarang sudah bebas ? Aahh aku tidak mau melepaskanmu.. Istirahat pertama. Mroom. Tidak datang dan kau tau akibatnya. Jangan membantah!"

Tolong dia. Tolong Seonho. Suara ini membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Dia tau siapa pemilik suara berat yang tadi membisikannya. Menyempatkan mengecup tengkuknya sebelum menghilang bersama udara. Pikirnya saja sih.

Tak lama para murid yang piket berdatangan. Mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan yang belum dilakukan Seonho, dan berterimakasih karena Seonho datang lebih awal.

Ini sudah jam istirahat pertama. Hyungseob menghampirinya mengikutsertakan Jihoon. Memang begini kebiasaan mereka. Menghabiskan waktu untuk memakan bekal bersama yaa itupun jika salah satu atau salah dua mereka dipanggil para pangeran ke kerajaan mereka. Kenapa tidak pergi ke kantin ? Bukankah itu terlalu mencolok ketika ada sekumpulan tboys tidak juga sih karena mereka hanya bertiga dan Jihoon bukan tboys. Ya sebelum kemarin. Ahhh sialan mengingatnya saja membuat Jihoon muak.

"Seonho neo gwaenchana ? Bibirmu terlihat pucat apakah kau sakit ?"

"Semalam aku sudah menceramahinya, Seob. Ia hujan-hujanan kemarin"

"Kenapa sih hujan-hujanan dipermasalahkan ? Kan seru tauuu"

"Seru kalau kamu tidak sakit setelahnya!"

"Hehehe mian hyungg-ahh~ Tapi bukannya keadaan Hyungseob yang perlu leboh dikhawatirkan ? Mian hyung kami meninggalkanmu kemarin."

Seonho dan raut menyesalnya memang perpaduan yang buruk. Terlihat seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Ahhh malang sekali dirimu Seonho-yaa~ pikir setiap orang yang melihatnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Kalian juga tidak usah menyesal seperti itu. Ini kan salah para monster tak berperikemanusiaan dan keayaman"

"Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah kami pergi ?"

"Haruskah aku ceritakan Jihoonie hyung ? Seonho bisa tercemarkan ?"

"Ohhh ayolah hyung… Aku bahkan berada di posisi sama denganmu!"

Seonho memutar bola matanya malas. Hyungnya masih menganggapnya bocah––coret––anak ayam yang polos. Dan kemudian Hyungseob menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi kemarin.

.

.

.

~Flashback On~

"Memohonlah, lepaskan bajumu dan merangkak ke tiang di depan sana ! Dan aku punya mainan untukmu~"

"A..Ak..Aku tidakhhh.. akhh mahh..uhhh"

"Yaaa.. Apa akan terus seperti ini ? Kau tidak lelah membantah eoh ? Ahn Hyungseob"

Woojin menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja sekolah yang Hyungseob gunakan. Mengelus pinggangnya dan merambat ke dada. Sial. Jinjja. Jeongmal. Daebak. Heol. Hyungseob mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Woojin. Tatapan yang dilayangkannya penuh kebencian. Dia sangat muak tapi tubuhnya menolak untuk dia kendalikan yang parahnya merespon dengan baik sentuhan si pervert Park Woojin. 'Ini menggelikannn arrgghhh' batinnya frustasi.

"Jeballl hentthhiiihhkann.."

"Kau minta berhenti tapi tubuhmu merespon seperti itu hahaha, kau benar-benar manis Ahn~ Sudahlah cepat lakukannn.. Aku sudah mulai tidak sabar!"

Dan jalan terakhirnya adalah menuruti semua perintah Park brengsek Woojin. Dirinya sudah hilang kontrol. Panas yang mendera tubuhnya semakin menjadi, ia melepaskan kemejanya kemudian merangkak mendekati salah satu pilar di sudut ruangan. Seperti anak anjing yang baik ia berdiri dan menunggu perintah sang majikan.

"Bagus baguss… Anjing manis seperti ini lebih menyenangkan, neomu johaa"

Woojin mendekatkan diri. Dipasangnya colar ke leher pemuda Ahn tersebut lalu diikatkan pada tiang di belakangnya. Kemudian Ia dipaksa untuk berlutut. Woojin memikirkan apa yang sekiranya cocok untuk dilakukan kali ini ?

Hyungseob sudah memerah. Memandang Woojin seakan ingin melenyapkan pemuda itu, kalau ia mampu. Setelah Woojin perhatikan ternyata pemuda Ahn itu memang manis, apalagi jika pasrah beginiiii.. Aaahh dirinya jadi tidak tahan

"Aku mau sekarang kau memuaskanku ! Buat aku keluar dengan tanganmu dalam sepuluh menit dan aku akan memberimu hadiah.. Bagaimana ?"

Aa.. Apa ? Sepertinya Hyungseob baru saja salah dengar. Ini benar-benar gawat ! Meskipun dirinya hilang kontrol tapi otaknya jelas masih berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Dia pikir Park yang satu ini sudah tidak waras. Memangnya sepuluh menit itu sebentar apa ! Mulutnya pasti akan kram––ya si abang salah fokus .-. ––maksudnya ini di luar akal, heol bagaimana bisa dia me.. ahhh susah dijelaskan! Tapi dewi fortuna sepertinya sedang berpihak padanya. Otak 2G nya yang sama dengan Seonho sepertinya sekarang terupgrade.

"Cepatlahh Ahnnn! Palli !"

"Ba..baik.. tapihhh kumohhhonnhh lepashh.. lepashhkan duluu akuuhh"

"Kenapa ? Tapi aku suka melihatmu terikat seperti ituuu, kau sepertii anjing manis yang menunggu diberi makan tuannya ahahah"

Kan benar Park Gila itu menjadi gila sekarang ! Kalau bukan karena rencananya ia tidak akan melakukan ini lagii. Ini akan sungguh menjijikkan. Dipasangnya raut anak anjing yang tersesat.

"Jeballhhh oppahhh"

"Baiklah-baiklahhh.. Neomu kwiyeowo"

Setelah melepaskan colar yang mengikat leher Hyungseob, Woojin segera menjambaknya. Ia membuka retsleting celananya dan menurunkan jelananya. Ketika terlihat Woojin junior, Hyungseob harus bersabar. Bagaimanapun obat perangsang itu bekerja aktif pada tubuhnya ! Hyungseob mengambil nafas panjang, sebelum-

–– "AAAAARGGHHHHHHH APPPOOO!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan terdengar. Mau tau apa yang terjadi ? Ketika Park Woojin kecil yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu terlihat, Hyungseob langsung menendangnya sekuat tenaga ! Kemudian ia melarikan diri sekuat tenaga, mengabaikan pekikan frustasi Woojin akan masa depannya. Masa bodoh pikir Hyungseob, yang penting sekarang dia bisa selamat dulu kan. Jadi ia secepat kilat menuju pintu utama dan segera memencet tombol pembuka pintu tersebut. Dan TTAADAA ! Ia berhasil kabur dengan sempurna, mengabaikan Woojin yang masih berguling dilantai yang dingin dan keras.

~Flashback Off~

.

.

.

Jihoon dan Seonho menatap Hyungseob horror. Sedangkan yang ditatap menampilkan senyum bangga. Ini sih sama aja cari mati pikir Jihoon.

"Heol itu benar-benar… ahh maksudku Hyungseob, kau tidak takut ? Arghh jadi.. ASTAGA SEKARANG KAU BURONAN !?"

"Sssttt jangan teriak-teriak begitu Hyung ! Aku belum tuliii"

"Tapi otakmu tersangkut di celana Hyungseob ! Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan itu, kau akan mati sebentar lagi sungguh.. Kau menjemput ajalmu sendiri"

Yaa ! Memangnya orang bodoh mana lagi yang masih sempat berbuat konyol seperti itu ketika nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk ? Betul. Ahn Hyungseob orangnya.

"Itu namanya pertahanan diri hyungaa~"

"Hyunggg Seonhoo takuttt"

"Aigoo tenanggg Seonho-yaa kau tidak akan terkena––

"Hyunggg bagaimana keadaan Park Woojin sunbae sekarang ? UKhhh itu pasti sakit"

Seonho berkaca-kaca sambil memegggangi selangkangannya. Mendengar ceritanya saja ia sudah merasakan perihnya, 'astaga Woojin sunbae kau harus kuat!' pikir Seonho yang baik hati dan penuh semangat.

"Ahhh majja ! Kenapa tidak kutendang lalu kuputuskan saja ya kepala ayamnya ?"

"AYAAM ?"

Dan kini Seonho sudah pingsan di tempat. Hyungseob terlihat berapi-api merenungi perbuatannya. Sepertinya ia masih kurang 'puas' balas dendam. Jihoon merinding mendengarnya. Ahn Hyungseob terlihat seperti psikopat sungguhan. Seperti bapak jaehwan ketika menyerang minhyun sunbae dengan lipstick. Menakutkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal buronan hyung… Aku ada janji istirahat pertama dengan Guan hyung dan aku lupa ehhe"

Itu Seonho. Dengan cengiran bahagianya bangkit dari ketidaksadarannya. Jihoon benar-benar akan meninggal sebelum sebuah suara terdengar di speaker.

"Ekkhem, perhatian ! Yoo Seonho dan .Seob ke Mroom sekarang."

Jihoon mengghirup nafas, menahannya.. lalu mengembuskan nafas keras dan––

"Ahh dan Park Jihoon"

––meninggal. Semuanya nampak mengalihkan atensinya pada mereka bertiga. Tamat sudahh ketika namamu dikumandangkan oleh speaker oleh para pangeran. GAME OVER.

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim (bow)

Pyong akuin chap ini agak dewasa awalnyaa, tapi belakangan pyong buat yang lebih normal koo, ngomong2 pyong mau mulai masukin konfliknya di chapter depann. Thanks for ur reviews :3


	7. Chapter 7 Tboys 3- Park Jihoon

**Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by ** _Guanbae's_**

.

.

.

Warning! Typo, OOC

 **Don't like don't read**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

.

.

.

[Chapter 5/ Tboys 3- Park Jihoon]

Baiklah sebenarnya ini terdengar konyol. Mengapa Jihoon, Hyungseob, serta Seonho tidak kabur saja ketika dipangggil ke Mroom ? Jawabannya adalah karena keesokan harinya atau malah pada hari itu juga, mereka akan habis setelah menerima kejutan dari para pangeran.

Seperti satu ember bekas pel tumpah ? Loker dicoret-coret, tas hilang, terkunci digudang, terlempar bola atau bahkan foto memalukan mereka dipasang di madding. Yahhh mau bagaimanapun juga mereka pernah memakai pakaian maid, disuruh foto jadi model calvin klein katanya, dan hal aneh lainnya karna ulah para pangeran licik itu. Hyungseob pernah berfoto bersama makhluk melata menggelikan bernama ular mengakibatkan dirinya menolak melihat benda panjang macam tali selama beberapa hari. Trauma katanya sihh. Bahkan ia membeli sepatu cekrekan /maaf pyong ga tau itu sepatu apa -PLAKK (digampar readers)/ tanpa tali.

.

.

.

Jadi hari ini, setelah kelas berakir mereka baru menuju ke Mroom. Dengan terpaksa, setengah hati, dan tentunya takut. Cihhh ini benar-benar daerah kekuasaan para pangeran, jadi mereka bisa apa ?

Rasanya seperti ingin memuntahkan isi perutmu ketika Jihoo yang mengepalai barisan mereka membuka pintu perlahan. Dan seketika mereka masuk, sudah dihadapkan pada muka garang-tapi tampan-para pangeran.

Guanlin menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Hanya perasaanku atau kini Yoo Seonho membantahku ?"

"Aku rasa kelas sudah berakhir, anni bahkan sekolah sudah berakhir"

Baejin menatap mereka sinis, kali ini ada Haknyeon yang ikut bersama mereka. Woojin benar-benar sedang dalam mode dingin-ngambek-nya karena sedari tadi ia hanya diam tanpa ekspresi tapi tetap dengan gingsulnya. Gingsulnya belum copot ngomong-ngomong.

"Maaf tapi tadi pelajarannya penting"

Biasa, Hyungseob ngeles.

"Lagipula buat apa kami menuruti kalian sampai segitunya! Kalian itu hanya anak-anak yang bersembunyi pada kekuasaan orang tua kalian dan menjatuhkan yang lemah! Dan kalian bangga ?"

Jihoon tidak berniat berkata seperti itu awalnya. Namun didukung ketakutan bodohnya ia malah ngegas dan ngomong ceplas ceplos kaya Ong sunbae. Sedangkan dari tadi Hyungseob masih betah bersembunyi dibalik si bongsor Byeongari.

"Heiii santai Park!"

"Aku juga Park kalau kau belum lupa Haknyeon"

Itu Woojin yang suaranya kentara menahan marah matanya menatap sinis.

"Ahhh maaf-maaf.. Tapi Jihoon atas dasar apa kau berkata seperti itu ? Bukannya kau sama? Kau saja yang bodoh menolak bersenang-senang seperti kami ya kan ?"

Haknyeon ini dasarnya level B seperti Jihoon. Tapi mengapa ia bisa bersama para pangeran? Jawabannya adalah karena sifat Haknyeon yang menonjol sebagai penindas, dan sedikit playboy bermulut manis yang hobi mencampakkan orang. Maaf, maksudnya banyak playboy.

.

.

.

Suasana berubah encekam ketika Guanlin bangun dari singgahsananya dan mendekati mereka. Seonho sudah gugup setengah mati. Namun alih-alih berjalan kea rah anak ayam itu, Guanlin perlahan menghampiri Jihoon. Membuat Jihoon mundur dan akhirnya terpojok.

Terhimpit di antara Guanlin dan tembok itu tidak baik. Guanlin itu dingin dan tembok juga dingin, kamu bisa masuk angin. Teori si jenius Seonho. Tapi nyatanya benar begitu, keringat dingin sudah membasahi dahi cantik Jihoon.

Guanlin mendekatkan wajahnya ke sisi kepala Jihoon. Meniup telinganya pelan.

"Mulai hari ini kau jadi… mainanku kan ?"

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi tidak terasa eksistensinya kini memicingkan matanya. Walaupun Guanlin di sini yang tertinggi- baik tubuh maupun levelnya – ia tidak bisa seenaknya main serong kan ? Apalagi Seonho sudah jadi mainannya.

"Tunggu Guan. Kemarin perjanjiannya dia akan jadi mainanku kan ?"

Jinyoung akhirnya mengutarakan kebingungannya.

"Niatnya kemarin begitu hyunggg tapi ini Jihoonie sangat manis jadi buatku saja bagaimana hhhmm ?"

Guanlin memandang wajah Jihoon dengan tatapan menggoda. Wajan Jihoon memerah sampai ke telinga, tidak dia tidak malu. Ini benar-benar marah dicampur takut!

Meskipun sekarang Guanlin memundurkan tubuhnya, Jihoon masih saja mengeluarkan aura hitamnya. Ahhh dia benci sekaliii ! Seonho memandang kejadian yang berlangsung dengan raut bingung. Otaknya masih memproses dengan tersendat-sendat.

"Jangan serakah Guan ! Kalau memang kau mau Jihoon. Lepaskan Seonho"

Ini Woojin yang mendadak bijak. Dia seperti sedang memberi petuah kepada seseorang yang membagi hatinya. Nyatanya ini hanya sekedar masalah 'mainan'. Cck berebut seperti anak kecil saja pikirnya.

"Apa ? Apa kau baru saja menjelekkanku, .HYUNG ? YAA Bae Jinyoung cari saja yang lainnyaaa.. Jihoonie hyung tak cocok buatmu !"

Baejin yang mendengarnya sontak terkejut. Mau bagaimanapun harusnya Guanlin lebih sopan !

Guanlin mengelus pipi Jihoon, aahhh semburat merah itu menggoda sekali. Ia gemas dibuatnya. Sepertinya kenyal sekali yaa.. Dan Guanlin menggigit pipi Jihoon cukup keras untuk melampiaskan rasa gemasnya.

"AKKKHH"

Suara pekikan terdengar dari mulut Jihoon. Ia menatap sengit Guanlin yang sudah membebaskan pipinya dari gigitan. Yang dibalas dengan tatapan 'kenapa?' oleh si pemuda jangkung.

Daripada dirinya terus di sini dan amarahnya memuncak, Jinyoung meninju dinding pelan untuk melampiaskan emosinya dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke Troom, menghabiskan waktu untuk menembak tidak buruk juga pikirnya. Kemudian ia memandang dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan berlalu begitu saja.

.

.

.

Tersisa Guanlin, Woojin, Haknyeon, Seonho, dan Hyungseob. Woojin mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli ketika Haknyeon menatapnya seolah bertanya. Kemudian Woojin mendekati Hyungseob yang masih bersembunyi namun kehilangan sedikit fokusnya. Ditariknya kerah baju Hyungseob dan membawanya ke Nroom, dia ingin membalaskan dendamnya atas aksi balas dendam Hyungseob kemarin. Dendam yang terbalas judulnya.

"Aaargghh pelannn pelannn.. Lapasskk.. Uhhukk.. kanhh.. hkk"

Ini Hyungseob yang merasa tercekik, dan beberapa kali tersandung kakinya sendiri. Woojin mengendurkan sedikit tarikannya namun masih enggan berbicara. Astaga Hyungseob teramat takut untuk sekedar mengeluarkan hembusan napasnya.

Ketegangan yang tersaji seolah tidak mengendur. Sampai tiba-tiba Guanlin mengembuskan nafasnya keras dan jatuh terduduk dengan nafasnya tidak beraturan dan terasa berat. Jihoon kaget bukan main. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat seseorang mendadak kehabisan nafas. Parahnya itu Guanlin.

Guanlin menduduk dengan jari-jari tangan yang beringsut kaku. Nafasnya semakin berantakan ketika Haknyeon memapahnya ke ranjang di ruang bersantai Mroom. Kepalanya berasa akan pecah. Sebelumnya Guanlin tidak pernah seperti ini, yang Haknyeon tau. Woojin yang paling dekat dengannya cuma mengatakan Guanlin harus meminum obat setidaknya 1 kali setiap dua hari. Jadi Haknyeon dengan sigap mencari obat yang ada di tas Guanlin.

Entah kenapa terlihat Seonho juga panic di mata Jihoon, ia segera menuju kamar Guanlin di Mroom dan mengambil sebuah tube obat melewati Jihoon yang masih diam membatu. Setelah keluar, Senho melewati Jihoon dan tangannya ditahan pelan namun masih bisa membuatnya menghentkan langkah.

"Hoyaa, kamu tau Guanlin kenapa ?"

"Eummhh itu hyung..i..tu.. sejenis trauma ?"

"Trauma apa ?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak boleh kuceritakan.. maaf . Lain kali aku janji"

Kalimat akhirnya disuarakan dengan berbisik oleh Seonho. Awalnya Jihoon bingung. Bohong jika ia tidak penasaran, namun kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mempercayai Seonho dan akan menanyakan di waktu yang tepat.

Seonho mengampiri Guanlin, duduk di samping kasur dan melakukan hal tidak terduga. Haknyeon dan Jihoon yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan hanya membelalakan matanya memandang tak percaya.

-tbc-

.

.

.

Annyeong~

Pyongg di sini mau minta maaf bcs Pyong ngerasa banyak salah bangetttt sam kalian. Bukan cuma karena slow update (pyong sdh mulai sklh) tapi pyong juga ngerasa ga enak sama para authornim yg kena report. Pyongg merasa semua ini salah pyongg~ Kalau aja ga karena kejadian waktu itu mungkin ga ada ff rated yg bakal sampe gini nasibnya.. Pyong jujur aja merasa sedih banget dan tertekann.. Pyong bingung harus gimana tanggung jawab ke kalian :( Kalian bisa message atau curhat2 ke pyong berkeluh kesah semuanya bolehhh.. Semangat lagi yaa semuanyaa~ Pyong cinta kaliann~

Thanks buat semua support dan masukannyaa yaa, juga di capt depan ada hal yang ga 'terduga' sama sekali lohh hehehe :3


	8. Chapter 8 Dunia yang Berputar

**Prince's Control**

A screenplay fanfic by ** _Guanbae's_**

.

.

.

Warning! Typo, OOC

 **Don't like don't read**

Lai Guanlin X Yoo Seonho

Bae Jinyoung X Park Jihoon

Park Woojin X Ahn Hyungseob

and others (P'101)

Disclaimer : All cast belong to themself, the story is mine :3

~Flashback On~

"Tuan muda ini sudah pagi, anda harus pergi ke sekolah !"

Seorang namja yang masih berusia 10 tahunan nampak mengguncang sebuah gundukan yang tertutup selimut. Namja kecil ini nampak lucu dengan menggunakan pakaian khas buttler di tubuh mungilnya.

"Belisik ! Aku masih ngantuk!"

Dari gundukan tersebut menyembul sebuah kepala. Terlihat seusia namja kecil tadi. Tangannya dikepalkan dan menggosok perlahan matanya yang masih setengah terpejam, bibir mungilnya mengerucut tanda tak suka dengan kegiatan namja tadi yang mengusik mimpi indahnya.

"Tapi tuan harus sekolah ! Kalau telat nanti dihukum Songsaenim lohh~"

"Nanti aku minta appa kasih uang ke songsaenim jadi aku tidak akan dihukum! Pelgi sana aku mau tidul lagi ! Jangan ganggu aku !"

Hahhhh arogan sekali kan. Namja kecil yang bekerja sebagai buttler itu tumbuh bersama sang tuan muda yang tanpa sopan itu. Ayahnya bekerja sebagai kepala pelayan di mansion ini. Tapi tuan mudanya itu sangat arogan, ia menolak mengakui eksistensinya sebagai satu-satunya 'teman'. Keluarganya kaya dan teman palsunya di sekolah tak terhitung jumlahnya. Mereka selalu meminta imbalas atas pertemanan mereka tapi ia terima-terima saja cihh.

Contoh sifat menyebalkan sang tuan muda yang paling amat dia benci adalah ia yang dijadikan bahan bully oelh tuan muda dan teman-temannya itu.

'Mau kita kerjai bagaimanapun dia akan tetap disamping majikannya.. UKHHH benar-benar anjing setiaa Hahahhhahaha"

Itu adalah olokan paling populer untuk dirinya. Tidak sepenuhnya ucapan itu salah sii jadi dia diam saja. Lohh biasa kan, kalo bahan bully-an melawan makan akan ditindas semakiin parah. Tapi ia tidak bisa mendampik tuan mudanya yang berdecih seolah mengejek temannya bahwa kata-kata itu ditunjukan untuk orang yang mengucapkannya. Cuma karena gengsinya tinggi jadi ya dia sok ikut senang dengan teman-temannya.

Tuan muda arogan itu benar-benar memiliki sifat menjengkelkan. Ia suka menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya, seperti mengerjainya untuk membawakan berulang kali gulali yang sama.

"Aku mau gulali yang bulat! Ambilkan"

Sabar yahh, dasar bos kecil seenaknya, batinnya frustasi. Ia ambilkan dan ketika menyerahkannya kepada tuan mudanya

"Gulali yang panjang saja deh. Yang ini telalu besal nanti aku sakit gigi"

Lalu ketika dia sudah menukar gulali itu

"Yang tadi tidak buluk juga. Siapa peduli aku sakit gigi. Pati appa akan membawaku ke lumah sakit khusus gigi jika aku sakit gigi. Ganti dengan yang tadi"

Dan sekembalinya ia kembali dihadapkan dengan tingkat labil dan bossy tuan mudanya. Begitu sekiranya sekitar 7 kali bolak-balik hingga keputusannya berakhir denggan ice cream vanilla. Sial kan.

Menolak juga seenaknya, kasar pula.

"Baju ini jelek ! Kenapa sih kau nolak sekali"

"Saya kan cuma ambilkan yang diperintah tuan besar"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau !"

Bagaimanapun dia ini lebih tua setahun meskipun Cuma butler ! Lagian ini juga kenapa dia yang notabaenya masih bocah dijadikan pekerja sebagai buttler pribadi bocah lainnya. Aaahh bikin kepala pusing sajaa.

Parahnya lagi di sini keluarganya diperlakukan buruk. Ayahnya sering sekali kena damprat hanya karena masalah yang sialnya kecil. Ia sering melihat juga tindakan semena-mena tuan besarnya pada seluruh karyawan di rumah ini. Istrinya itu kabur, saat sudah tidak sanggup menerima perlakuan kasar sang kepala keluarga. Meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang akhirnya meniru kekelaman sang ayah. Di mansion ini banyak sekali maid yang dijadikan pelampiasan amarah karena trauma ditinggal sang istri. Dipukuli, dicaci, dimaki, dan dibentak-bentak itu adalah makanan sehari-hari para pembantu di mension ini.

Namanya juga anak kecil kan ? Mencontoh segala sesuatu yang sering dilihatnya, itu menjadi cikal bakal sang tuan muda menjadi sangaaaatt menyebalkan. Tapi jangan berfikir bahwa ia kekurangan kasih sayang. Nyatanya sang ayah yangg sebegitu kejinya menyayangi putranya ini. Semuanya ia curahkan untuk putranya. Bahkan waktunya yang amat penting akan dia relakan untuk sang anak.

Sampai suatu hari, api melahap mansion besar itu. Ia adalah saksi mata atas kejadian besar tersebut. Ia melihat tuan besarnya terikat di ranjang dengan dasinya sendiri terlilit pada leher, nampak kehabisan nafasnya. Seorang wanita berpakaian maid menuangkan minyak tanah disekeliling kamar, kemudian menjatuhkan sebuah pematik api. Ia menatap puas, disekelilingnya seperti ada aura-aura hitam yang mengerikan memancar.

"AHAHAHA AKHIRNYA MATI JUGA KAU BAJINGAN ! SELAMA INI KAU MENYIKSA PARA PEKERJA DI SINI JADI NIKMATI API NERAKAMU !"

Kejadian itu sangat menakutkan, ia ingin berlari sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Tidak ! Apa yang kau lakukan pada appaku !? AAAAAAA"

Mata kecilnya membelalak. Tuan muda kecilnya itu berlari dari pintu masuk dan menggigit tangan wanita tadi.

"HEhh kau juga mau merasakan ? Iyaa! Betulll ! Daripada kau akan menjadi seperti dia ketika dewasaaaa ! Benarr buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonya ! Benarkann hahahahah"

Sang wanita berseragam maid nampak bak kesetanan. Ia menjambak rambut tuan mudanya kemudian menoleh ke arahnya. Menyeringai.

Dan ia gemetarr.. kakinya berasa seperti Jelly. Ia takut tolong. Tolong ia takut! Wanita itu melepaskan jambakannya pada sang tuan muda. Api berkobar semakin besar.. Alarm tanda kebakaran sudah berbunyi, orang berbondong-bondong menyelamatkan diri. Wanita tadi menyeringai sambil berjalan ke arahnya, dengan sebongkah kayu dan sabuk.

Buttler kecil itu memejamkan matanya erat ketika sebuah sabuk berayun padanya. Keras, cepat, dan sakit. Ia tak tau apa salahnya hingga ini semua terjadi padanya. Dia dengan bodohnya tidak menyadari, bahwa dirinya lah saksi kunci dalam peristiwa mengerikan ini.

Hingga beberapa kali dirasanya tubuhnya sudah tak bisa berjalan. Ini akibat cambukan sabuk itu. Ketika sebuah kayu mengayun kencang kekepalanya. Wanita itu bergumam

"Maaf, tapi kamu harus dikorbankan"

Dan seketika balok tersebut berayun keras menuju kepalanya. Ia malah tidak merasakan sakit. Aneh. Dan ketika kelopak matanya yang sudah terpejam tadi terbuka kembali, ia melihat sang tuan muda di depannya. Melindunginya namun menggantikannya juga dengan kepalanya sebagai imbalan sentuhan balok kayu, darah menetes dari sana. Ia mendongakkan matanya nampak tatapan sayu dari tuan mudanya. Ia mendengar bisik pelan

"Maaf sikapku selama ini Hyung, kau adalah satu-satunya temanku kan.. hehehe aku sayangg hyung"

Wajah itu tersenyum hangat, sebelum ambruk menimpanya. Sirine polisi dan ambulan juga mulai tedengar. Ia mendekap erat tubuh sang tuan muda dan semuanya berubah gelap. Soalnya mati lampu -PLAKKK gadeng abaikan aja pyong yang ganggu suasana

~Flashback Off~

Seonho mengampiri Guanlin, duduk di samping kasur dan melakukan hal tidak terduga. Haknyeon dan Jihoon yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan hanya membelalakan matanya memandang tak percaya.

Yaa Seonho sedang mencium Guanlin. Ini sesuai mata Haknyeon. Sebenarnya Seonho sedang memberikan nafas buatan. Tapi kan si Haknyeon keburu salfok. Jihoon menatapnya tak percaya. Pupil matanya melebar.

"Ho.. kamu ngapainnn ?"

"Guan hyunggg bangunn"

Seonho mengabaikan pertanyaan Jihoon. Ia masih membantu nafas Guanlin yang tersendat-sendat dan peluh sudah membasahi dahinya. Kemudian Guan tersentak bangun. Nafasnya belum stabil dan jantungnya masih seperti selesai marathon.

Seonho langsung meminumkannya obat . Haknyeon udah heboh litanya. Maklum aja dia tidak begitu dekat dengan Guanlin meskipun sama-sama prince. Guanlin juga akan menghabiskan 'bermain' atau yaa menyiksa Seonho di kamar pribadinya. Jadi ia dan yang lain jarang tau seperti apa Guanlin dan Seonho bersikap satu sama lain, Guanlin suka nyambuk, jambak, atau ngiket leher si anak pitik dan itu membuat Seonho terlihat takut dengan Guanlin dan sikap arogansinya serta kasarnya.. Yaaa siapa sih yang tidak…

Balik ke Guanlin yang nafasnya masih berantakan, bibirnya pucat. Keringat tidak berhenti mengalir. Dan kejadian berikutnya makin-makin membuat Jihoon dan Haknyeon terkejut. Guanlin mendongakkan kepalanya kepada Seonho yang berdiri di depannya. Menariknya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin-

"Ka..hh.. Taakhann.."

"Maaf sikapku selama ini Hyung, kau adalah satu-satunya temanku kan.. hehehe aku sayangg hyung"

Tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut Guanlin. Membuat Guanlin berangsur tenang dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

Annyeong readernim~ *bow*

Maafkeun pyong yang lupa update ini heheheh.. Pyong banyak banget tugas jadi hhhhhh baru ada waktu sekarang. Maaf yaa readernim pyong merasa bersalah, thanks untuk yang sudah sabar menunggu pyong~ Pyong nungguin wifi rumah kelar juga, dan ada beberapa problem kemarin jadi baru kelar :(( .. Jadi sekali lagi mianhae :'' Jangan lupa review dan likenya yaaa Saranghaeyo all kamsahamnidaa :3


End file.
